The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a board having the same.
The small-sized terminal market for portable devices has rapidly grown due to the emergence of a smart phones and tablet PCs in such a way that competition for multifunctionalization and miniaturization and thinness of portable terminals has further intensified.
Among portable devices, modularization of a wireless communications circuit has proceeded, such that a decrease in volume itself has been required in addition to multi-band correspondence.
Meanwhile, as wireless modules or radio frequency (RF) analog circuits have been driven at higher frequencies due to improved processability of a central processing unit (CPU) base band part, the wireless modules or RF analog circuits may be subjected to electromagnetic interference by peripheral circuits, such that communications errors may be easily generated.
As a frequency of a used signal is increased as described above, since a frequency region of the signal is increased, and the signal becomes sensitive to noise, in a case of a high-speed signal process, high technology and additional consideration for impedance matching and a noise level of a device have been required.
Meanwhile, a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer electronic component, is mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as display devices, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), a plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, smart phones, mobile phones, and the like, serving as an electronic component for reducing noise.
A generally used multilayer ceramic capacitor has a parasitic inductance component, and thus, a loss of a frequency component of 10 GHz or more is increased, such that a bandwidth of the entire module may be decreased, and reflection characteristics may also be deteriorated.
Therefore, research into a DC block capacitor capable of being used in a wide band has been required.